


Солнечные зайчики

by CatiZza



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pre-Heresy, Romance, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Металлические поверхности отлично отражают солнечный свет.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечные зайчики

Отбушевавшая ночью гроза словно умыла небо, и солнце, поднявшееся над горизонтом, с удовольствием смотрелось в лужи.  
Гулкие шаги Ферруса отдавались раскатистым эхом где-то в глубине коридора – в конце концов, гранитной скале не пристало ходить тихо. Безусловно, при желании Феррус умел подкрадываться, но это стоило ему ощутимых усилий. К чему подкрадываться и терять время, когда можно в два шага подойти к противнику и широким ударом разбить ему череп?  
В мастерской брата Ферруса встретил бардак – открытые банки с красками, неотмытые палитры, разорванная бумага, испачканная краской и чем-то изрисованная, но, тем не менее, натянутый на раму холст был девственно чист, не считая чего-то, схематично набросанного небрежными росчерками карандаша.  
Феррус усмехнулся.  
Все понятно. Кто-то опять вчера разодрал недельную работу, посчитав ее несовершенной.  
Пройдя мимо последствий долгих мук творчества, Феррус осторожно заглянул в дверной проем примыкающей к мастерской спальни. Здесь царил приятный сумрак, неплотные шторы рассеивали яркий свет, и просачивающиеся через щель между шторами солнечные лучи яркой полосой перечеркивали ложе и укрытое темно-фиолетовым покрывалом тело.  
Стараясь ступать как можно тише – насколько это получалось, - Феррус подошел ближе и присел на край ложа.  
На лице спящего Фулгрима была легкая полуулыбка, словно ему снилось что-то хорошее. Может быть, там, в его видениях, картина наконец-то вышла такой, как надо. Растрепанные белые локоны, лежащие на его плече, подушке и покрывале, серебрились в рассеянном свете спальни и шелковисто блестели в лучах солнца. Какое-то время Феррус молча сидел рядом, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию и рассматривая спящего брата. Взлохмаченные волосы, лежащие так, как им вздумается, нравились Феррусу гораздо больше, чем сложные прически, которые брат накручивал даже перед боем. Без всех своих искусственных украшений, без подводки под серебристо-серыми ресницами, без всей этой мишуры и бесконечной погони за совершенством – такой Фулгрим нравился ему гораздо больше, но вслух об этом Феррус признался только один раз и с тех пор такой ошибки не повторял.  
Протянув руку, Феррус осторожно убрал с плеча брата длинную белую прядь, и по лицу и волосам Фулгрима пробежали блики солнца, отражающегося от металлических пальцев. Феррус пропустил прядь между пальцев, наблюдая за танцем солнечных зайчиков, скачущих по белым волосам, и, помедлив, развернул к солнцу ладонь. Крупный солнечный зайчик добежал по волосам до носа Фулгрима, поскакал по щеке, затем принялся танцевать по ней, щекоча ресницы.  
Фулгрим что-то сонно буркнул и попытался спрятать лицо в подушку и накрыться рукой, но солнечный зайчик не отставал. Пришлось открыть глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, - широко улыбнулся Феррус.  
\- Доброе утро, - судя по тону, Фулгрим с этим тезисом был явно не согласен.  
\- Я решил, что тебе пора вставать.  
\- Изумительно, - Фулгрим зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, и предпринял тщетную попытку закопаться под покрывало.  
\- Отец сегодня возвращается, - ровно напомнил Феррус.  
\- К полудню.  
\- С учетом того, сколько времени тебе надо на сборы, - улыбка Мануса стала шире, - я подумал, что тебя надо будить сейчас.  
\- Горгон. Суровый и беспощадный, - резюмировал Фулгрим, неохотно садясь. Он наклонил голову, проводя руками по лицу в попытке отогнать сон, и растрепанные белые волосы засияли, подсвеченные полосой света из окна. Феррус решительно поднялся на ноги, и, подойдя к окну, распахнул шторы пошире, словно отрезая пути к отступлению. Большая часть ложа оказалась освещенной, прятаться было некуда, и Фулгриму ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как выбираться из опутавшего его ноги покрывала и вставать.  
Феррус по-хозяйски устроился на ложе, наблюдая, как брат расчесывает перед зеркалом волосы. Это был своеобразный ритуал – каждый день Фулгрима начинался с расчески и заканчивался ею же.  
Пока Фулгрим расчесывался, Феррус, раскрыв ладонь, развлекался тем, что заставлял солнечный зайчик бегать по спине и волосам брата. Блик то танцевал на волосах, словно помогая их расчесывать, то спускался по обнаженной спине, то, обрисовав подтянутые ягодицы, возвращался обратно. Фулгрим ненадолго прервался, приглаживая показавшуюся ему чересчур взлохмаченной бровь, и зайчик замер на зажатой в руке расческе.  
Уловив краем глаза свечение, Фулгрим покосился на расческу и обернулся, но Феррус уже успел скрестить руки на груди. Металл его рук отражал падающее из окна солнце, заставляя щуриться.  
\- Что? – спросил Феррус, первым нарушив молчание.  
\- Ничего,- покачал головой Фулгрим, - просто красиво.  
Феррус хмыкнул и высвободил одну руку. Растопырив пальцы, он повертел рукой, рассматривая ее, и солнечные зайчики заскакали по покрывалу вокруг него.  
\- Хорус тут как-то спросил меня, что такой, как ты, мог найти в таком, как я, - проговорил он.  
\- И что ты ему ответил? – Фулгрим последний раз провел расческой по волосам и отложил ее на столик.  
\- Что ты та еще сорока и любишь, когда блестит, - проговорил Феррус и засмеялся, довольный собственной шуткой.  
Фулгрим улыбнулся уголком рта, и, подойдя ближе, забрался на ложе и уперся руками в широкую грудь брата, вынуждая его улечься. Блики отражающегося от металлических рук солнца причудливым узором украсили его лицо, когда он склонился над Феррусом.  
\- Далеко не каждая блестящая вещь соответствует моим высоким эстетическим запросам, - Фулгрим улыбнулся.  
\- А мне иногда кажется, что ты способен полюбить даже гранитную глыбу, если добавить ей блестящих металлических вставок, - криво улыбнулся Феррус.  
\- Я уже полюбил одну и мне этого достаточно, - Фулгрим наклонился, касаясь губами металлической вставки на его лице. Феррус наморщил нос, когда белые пряди начали отчаянно щекотаться, но чихнуть не успел – Фулгрим отстранился, и, поднявшись на ноги, принялся заплетать волосы в косу.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал… - осторожно начал он. Феррус вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- О чем?  
\- А в эти твои блестящие руки… смотреться можно?  
\- Пошел ты, - Феррус потянулся за подушкой, но звонко смеющийся Фениксиец уже скрылся за дверью ванной.


End file.
